Ukitake's small pleasures
by Maeko Saionji
Summary: A short Ukitake fic about the Byakuya and Yachiru Saga. Did you ever wonder where Yachiru got her materials from?


Kuchiki Byakuya stepped into his courtyard warily, eyes raking the beautifully kept garden and the gently swaying branches of the Sakura trees. After establishing that everything was still in its immaculate place, he swept along the covered walkway towards the gates of the Kuchiki Manor.

He arrived at the 6th Division Barracks with equal caution, carefully evaluating that everything was as he had left it. No immediately noticeable alterations. He felt a small surge of relief, not that he showed it, of course. He strode purposefully to his office.

The day passed without incident. Reports were handed in on time, as usual. The sixth Division was famous for being the most efficient. Of course, behind the scenes, Renji chased all the officers with a baseball bat to make sure they were in on time, but others didn't have to know that. Byakuya was in quite a good mood as he left for home that day. A false sense of security.

"Konbanwa, Kuchiki taichou!"

Ukitake Juushirou, captain of the thirteenth division, waved at the younger Captain, his usual pale face nonetheless cheerful as ever. Byakuya stopped and waited as Ukitake caught up with him.

"Ukitake Taichou."

"How are you?"

"Well, thank you. And your health?"

"Not so bad today. I feel quite limber, really." Ukitake stretched his arms out enthusiastically, to prove his point.

"I see. Good."

Ukitake stole a glance at the other Captain. Did he always have to be so cold? It was hard to imagine this silent, condescending man had once been his student. Byakuya hadn't called him sensei in eighty years; it seemed he would rather have people believe he got to his lofty position of authority by himself. Ukitake suppressed a chuckle. He had been such a brat, the only son of the Kuchiki family…

He was distracted from his nostalgic train of thought as Byakuya stopped dead beside him.

"Kuchiki taichou?"

They had reached the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya stared up at the walls in horror.

"Nani?" Ukitake followed his gaze, and immediately had to choke back a laugh.

Streams of pink paper chains, pink toilet paper, and a mass of lollipop shaped confetti festooned the walls. Flowers had been painted on the gleaming white surface. The two guards at the gate were slumped, dazed, against the wall. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, and he strode through the open gates.

Inside, the carnage continued. Someone had spilled jelly beans on the path, where they mixed colourfully with the pristine white gravel. The previously perfectly level, green lawn had acquired what appeared to be scooter treads across it. And traces of candyfloss clung to walls, plants and trees around the courtyard.

Ukitake's eyes widened as he followed into the courtyard.

"My word… what on earth happened here?"

Byakuya muttered through tight lips. "I think I can guess who."

He moved resignedly through the chaos of his garden, to stand and stare into his Koi pond. Some of the candyfloss had dissolved in the water. The fish were hyperactive.

"Ah." Ukitake stood next to him at the water's edge. "Yes, I think I know who you mean."

"And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Oh, well I'm sure that's not true. You could talk to Zaraki taichou, or ask-"

"No. I will not ask for help with this."

"Really, Kuchiki taichou, it wouldn't be so bad to-"

"I said no."

Ukitake sighed. "Fine then. Just trying to help. I suppose I'd better be off now. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

Barely a nod in reply. Ukitake left the melee of the courtyard and headed back to his office.

Two hours, four cups of green tea and a report later, he was disturbed by the sounds of a commotion from outside.

"Ah." He murmured to himself, carefully putting down his brush and tucking his inkstone out of harm's way.

Yachiru Kusajishi burst into the room.

"Ukiuki! Did you see? Did you see what we did to Byakushi's house! We made it all pretty!"

"I did, Kusajishi-fukutaichou. I was quite impressed. But it will take some cleaning."

Her face fell. "He's going to clean it off?"

"Hai, I'm afraid so."

She looked disappointed for a millisecond, before her face lit up again once more.

"But then we can do it all over again!"

"Indeed." He smiled at the neon-haired Fukutaichou. "So I supposed you'll be wanting some more…?"

"Yaaaaayyy!"

Ukitake smiled wider, and crossed to one of the concealed cupboards in his wall. No one apart from him had ever seen inside this one, because this was where Ukitake kept his stash of pink toilet roll, paper chains, confetti and poster paints.

"Here you go." He handed a selection to Yachiru. "Don't use them all at once!"

"Yaaaaayyy!"

She was gone in a flash. He laughed, before carefully shutting the cupboard door and going back to his desk with a smile. Small pleasures, he thought. Small pleasures.


End file.
